Day
|zombies= }} :For the same area in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, see Player's House. Online only: |Zombies= |Unlock=Available of the beginning of the game |after=>>}} Day is the setting of the first ten levels of Adventure Mode, and is the most basic area in the game, taking place in the front yard of the player's house. Because sun falls from the sky on these levels, it is easier to attain a large number of plants, although this does not mean you should plant as many plants as you can. There will also be falling sun in the pool, and on the roof. Though, at the beginning of the game, your lawn will only have one strip of grass, and as you continue, there will be more lawn strips (three in 1-2 and 1-3 and five in 1-4 to 1-10) The size of this stage is 5 x 9, or 45 spaces. New plants The most frequently used plant on Day levels are Peashooters, as not many Zombies come at first and they can take them down. Also, Sunflowers are always used as they will give you more sun. Besides these two, the plants you gain on this stage are the Cherry Bomb, the Wall-nut, the Potato Mine, the Snow Pea, the Chomper, and the Repeater. New zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie List of levels Adventure Mode Mini-games Cancelled Mini-games Puzzle Mode Survival Mode Co-op Mode Others Versus Mode Strategies In this stage, you only see basic zombies. The common zombie is the easiest to defeat; taking only 10 hits, a single Peashooter can kill it. The Flag Zombie only appears when a wave is starting, however Peashooters still work. The Conehead Zombie is harder to kill due to its traffic cone, although two Peashooters working together should be able to kill it before it gets too close (a single Peashooter will do for one but not multiple zombies at the same time). The Pole Vaulting Zombie jumps over the first plant it encounters, and is very fast before doing so, so don't use Wall-nuts to block it. Instead, plant a Sunflower or Potato Mine to make it jump early, after which it will be slowed. The Buckethead Zombie is the hardest zombie of these to kill; so either use Cherry Bombs or Potato Mines to take it out, or use a combo of two Peashooters plus a Snow Pea. :Note: Mushrooms fall asleep during this time and are of little use to you unless they are awakened by a Coffee Bean, which you will not have until partway through the roof levels. You can only achieve this after playing Adventure Mode at least once. Gallery Challengingstrategy.jpg|Day challenging strategy Lawn 0.jpg|Lawn with no grass PlantsVsZombies2.png|Lawn with one lane of grass PlantsVsZombies6.png|Lawn with three lanes of grass Background1.jpg|Full view of the front yard Background1unsodded.jpg|Full view of the front yard with no grass Trivia *On shorter levels there are fewer zombies shown on the seed selection screen, and the same for the reverse. Because of this, Level 1-1 is the only level in the entire game to show the exact number of zombies that will appear in the level before it begins, with five regular Zombies. The rest of the levels are a ratio basis. *This area has the biggest variety of instant kills you will receive. *This is the only area with no ambush zombies, along with Wild West. *This area has the most mini-games of any area, with eight. *All of Day plants reappear in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. See also *Adventure Mode What's your favorite plant awarded in the day levels? Peashooter Sunflower Cherry Bomb Wall-nut Potato Mine Snow Pea Chomper Repeater Category:Day Category:Adventure Mode Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Areas Category:Locations